A wellbore can pass through various hydrocarbon bearing reservoirs or extend through a single reservoir for a relatively long distance. A technique to increase the production of the well is to perforate the well in a number of different hydrocarbon bearing zones. However, an issue associated with producing from a well in multiple hydrocarbon bearing zones is controlling fluid flow from the wellbore into a completion assembly. For example, in a well producing from a number of separate hydrocarbon bearing zones, one hydrocarbon bearing zone can have a higher pressure than another hydrocarbon bearing zone. Without proper management, the higher pressure hydrocarbon bearing zone produces into the lower pressure hydrocarbon bearing zone rather than to the surface.
Similarly, in a situation unique to horizontal wells, hydrocarbon bearing zones near the “heel” of the well (closest to the vertical or near vertical part of the well) may begin to produce unwanted water or gas (referred to as water or gas coning) before those zones near the “toe” of the well (furthest away from the vertical or near vertical departure point) begin producing unwanted water or gas. Production of unwanted water or gas in any one of these hydrocarbon bearing zones may require special interventions to stop production of the unwanted water or gas.
Inflow control devices have been used to manage pressure differences between different zones in both horizontal and vertical wellbores. Inflow control devices are often located within the wellbore and anchored to a casing hanger or production cased hole packer. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to locate the inflow control devices adjacent certain sections or fractures within the wellbore. The selective location of the inflow control devices adjacent only certain segments of the wellbore is problematic because the release of a running tool from the inflow control device or completion can cause wear and tear on the packers securing the inflow control device or the completion. The wear and tear to the packers securing the inflow control device or completion can cause the packers to lose integrity. Consequently, leaks can form in the packers or the seals between the packers and the wellbore. If leaks form, the efficacy of the inflow control devices or completions can be compromised.
There is a need, therefore, for an inflow control device that can be selectively located within a portion of a wellbore without damaging the packers of the inflow completion assembly.